1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus, which perform a plurality of plasma processes on a substrate by changing process conditions in one processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
While performing a wiring process or the like on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, a minute process needs to be performed on the substrate, and thus a substrate processing method using plasma is widely used.
Recently, accompanied by a size-increase of a substrate, many studies have been conducted to promote uniformity of an etching rate on a substrate surface regarding a substrate processing method using a reaction ion etching processing method, and a method of compensating for non-uniformity of voltage in an electrode plane by burying a dielectric in an upper electrode with respect to a structure inside a chamber of a substrate processing apparatus including the upper electrode and a lower electrode has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture a substrate, for example a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a wafer), a plurality of plasma processes are required to be performed on one wafer. Thus, recently, so-called one-chamber plural processes, where a plurality of plasma processes are performed in one processing chamber by sequentially changing process conditions, became demanded.
Accordingly, in order to realize such a demand, a substrate processing apparatus, a structure inside a chamber of which includes an upper electrode and an lower electrode, which generates a plurality of process conditions by changing electric field intensity between the upper electrode and the lower electrode by allowing one of the upper electrode and the lower electrode to be moveable with respect to the other and changing a gap which is an interval between the upper electrode and the lower electrode, has been suggested.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-505450